


Pokémod Adventures: Leo

by Kenkitshadow, sirius16



Series: Pokémod Advenutures [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Content approved by SCAR, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Magitek, Pokephilia, Scents & Smells, Science Fiction, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Leo receives a message saying that he's successfully become a beta tester for a new VR Game he's interested in, with cutting edge, never before seen "Full Dive" capabilities and there's a pool party for all the beta testers. But when one of his games reveals an…interesting new feature, he can't help but take a little detour
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Leo Selas | Cuja (OC), Gaogaen | Incineroar/Original Male Character(s), Goukazaru | Infernape/Leo Selas | Cuja (OC), Goukazaru | Infernape/Original Character(s), Nagetukesaru | Passimian/Leo Selas | Cuja (OC), Nagetukesaru | Passimian/Original Male Character(s), Rentorar | Luxray/Leo Selas | Cuja (OC), Rentorar | Luxray/Original Male Character(s), Windie | Arcanine/Leo Selas | Cuja (OC), Windie | Arcanine/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokémod Advenutures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sin Corps, Tarinda: Land of Desire





	Pokémod Adventures: Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my first ever OC: Leo! And what better way to introduce a character than copious amounts of Pokémon x human smut? 
> 
> Fun fact: This story was pretty much all written in November…2019. Decided to dust it off, polish it, and here it is. 
> 
> To be clear, this story does not take place in any Pokémon world. This is a purely original universe wherein much like our world Pokémon is a popular video game series. The difference is, unlike our world, technology has advanced to the point that humans and Pokémon can interact

Leo was hanging out at his home, basking in the warm, sunny summer day heat with his window open in his tight red briefs. He was enjoying the afternoon like most 14 year old boys, jerking it to some porn on his VR headset. 

He got close watching a 7 year old cartoon cat-boy get fucked by a grown werewolf, knotting him and filling him to the maximum, his stomach expanding in size. Suddenly, a notification popped up on the screen, interrupting him. 

* * *

**Dear young Leo,**

Thank you for applying to our company’s summer job as a beta-tester for our up and coming full dive VR game and console. I would like to be the first to say,  **Congratulations!** You got the position. 

Myself, some of my fellow leaders in technological advancement and other beta testers are having a party today at  **437 Skydrop Boulevard** on  **Level 373.**

It would please me greatly to be able to shake your hand and meet you in person prior to the opening beta tests tomorrow. Please bring your swimwear as it will be a pool party as well as your RtF (right to fuck) ID.  **The party will start at 6 pm sharp.**

* * *

Though annoyed at being interrupted right as he got close to finishing, Leo's irritation was greatly outstripped by his excitement at having been selected to be a beta-tester. He'd been a fan of the game ever since he'd first saw an ad for it. 

He'd played plenty of VR games before, but this game looked different. What really got his attention was the new "Full Dive" aspect of the VR technology involved in the game. Apparently, instead of just having a machine stimulate various effects, they actually uploaded one's consciousness into the game, so one actually _became_ the character. He was excited to become someone else.

He swiped the notification away, and continued the video he was watching, resuming his jerk off session. He continued watching the werewolf knot the male slut kitten, but the interruption had made him softer. By the time the video ended, he still wasn't as close as he was before.

So, with the game still on his mind, he closed his eyes and imagined himself in the game, with _his_ character, buried in a cute cat-boy. 

He imagined feeling the catboy squeeze around _his_ cock and getting the chance to finally go wild on a cute shota. He stroked his 8.5” cut dick as he did so, hands brushing against his untamed blonde pubes on every downstroke. The cat-boy's tongue lolled at his mouth as he was lost to the pleasure Leo's character was giving him. He smirked and took advantage of the cat-boy's blissed state. He pushed his face into his armpit, the blissed cat-boy's lolled tongue getting a taste, causing the cat-boy to cum, the tightening sensation bringing Leo's character to do the same. 

With those thoughts filling his mind, he bucked his hips up into his hand as he came, shooting up high, with some landing on his headset. He took out one of his clean washcloths and gently wiped the headset, careful not to smudge, before setting it down gently.

He got up and stretched, looking around his rather spacious room. His bed was in one corner, leaving ample room for his “gym” (VR/AR games) and tech setup.

He sniffed his pits and while he personally didn’t mind the smell, it had been a while since he showered. He had a lazy day, and stayed in bed for a while. Although he had brushed his teeth, he hadn't showered since the previous day. He looked at the clock, however, and realized that he didn't have time to shower or he'd be late. He didn't want to show up late for his own congratulatory party. 

So he put on a pair of shorts, a tank top vest, and a plain shirt.

He figured that since it was a pool party, he wouldn't have to shower beforehand. Worst-case scenario, he could just take a quick shower at the pool. He then took a pair of swim trunks, stuffed it into a drawstring bag, and headed downstairs to the very spacious first floor. 

Realizing that he hadn’t eaten all day, instead of going through the front door, he made a quick detour to the kitchen and into the pantry. The pantry identified him by his biometric data and pulled up his favorite and most commonly selected items from the spence. 

Leo selected the crackers and within a second, the pantry had deposited 3 packets of crunchy crackers. He scooped them up and left the kitchen, making his way to the front door.

He glanced at a picture of him and his family, taken on during one of their holidays, before heading out. He'd only need to let his parents know he was out only if he ended up staying out too late.

He put the address into his XR watch’s GPS while leaving the house and started making his way over to the location. As he walked he put on his XR headset and adjusted the settings so the screen was translucent. That way he could see in front of him but still be on his XR. 

“Google, play R&B list 3.”

After some of his music started to play he glanced to the right side of the visor, focusing on a red dot for two seconds. The tech acknowledged and swiped right, revealing his GPS directions. 

“Google, set audio directions.” He looked at the red dot on the bottom of the visor to dismiss the GPS map and screen. He looked at the left red dot and swiped left twice to his game screen, noting that Torma27 updated the Pokémod: “Lustmons”. ‘ _Cool, was hoping he would finish the next update this week.’_

Leo stared at the app for a few seconds until it glowed neon orange. He then blinked, holding his eyes closed to a count of one until he heard the _*pring*_ of the app opening. 

Distracted by the chance to check in on one of his favorite games, he didn’t notice that he was coming up on a building gap connected by skybridges. As he neared the edge his music cut off suddenly and the edges of his visor flashed red bringing him to an abrupt stop. 

He blinked and looked through his temporarily blank transparent visor to see he was ten feet from the edge. He walked over the nearest skybridge and tapped his XR watch to dismiss the edge warning bringing back his music and his Pokémod game. 

As he pulled it up a new message popped up, “Thanks to all my faithful fans for your patience. To my oldest Patreon members: I dedicate this to y’all cause’ you’ve been looking forward to this update, since one of you, Cuja73, requested the undertaking almost two years ago.” 

Leo’s heart skipped seeing his username pop up in the message and the list of Patreon members that followed, a light blush filled his face. He quickly got off the skybridge and stood to the side as he tapped on his XR watch interface to move the cursor to the activate update option. He took a shaky breath as he tapped the option. His music cut off and was replaced by the sound of wind through trees and a bubbling river rushing by and the icon of Torma27, a large bat, legendary, that had specks of the darkest shadows dripping from his wings flew by him. 

The huge 12ft bat demon pokémon landed in front of him in all his glory (including a throbbing 14inch erection). It breathed a cloud of deepest darkness coating and blinding him. He could hear Erebus breathing into his ears and nothing else, his mind convincing him that he could feel his hot breath and smell his thick musk. 

Leo swallowed, resisting the urge to yank the visor off to confirm that it wasn’t real. 

Lightly he heard a young boy’s voice, “Thank you, Cuja…” Goosebumps coated Leo. ‘ _W-Was that...Torma27? He...he sounds so young._ ’

Suddenly the veil of darkness was swept away and before him was a dirt road with thick wooden fences, barring entrance to either side with some thick dark grass to walk in on either side. The sound of rushing water right behind him drew his attention and he turned to see in amazement that the gap between the buildings had turned into a raging rapid with the skybridges turned into rickety wooden ones. 

His entire surroundings had been augmented into a virtual counterpart. Instead of buildings there were now rigid wooden fences, and dirt roads or patches of tall grass replaced the walkway passages. Randomly generated trainers were positioned for him to encounter or sneak past. Normal pedestrians seemed to appear, too, but carried no Pokéballs. “Huh...well, I guess that is how you can tell a real person from a computer-generated one in this game.” He voiced this thought to himself as he looked up to see a clear blue sky littered with all kinds of bird and dragon-type pokemon. 

Leo sighed, absolutely stunned. ‘ _He actually pulled it off...a completely immersive Augmented Reality version of his Lustmon game. Hm...I guess I should probably equip my RtF ID in case I get hard and need to rub one out from the encounters, hehe._ ’

He pulled his bag from around his shoulder and blinked slightly unnerved as he was looking at a backpack instead before he remembered the AR feature. Laughing at himself, he tapped the side of the visor retracting the screen and pausing all features on it. He had to blink a few times to reallocate himself in Reality. 

He took his RtF ID out and tapped his XR watch with it before putting it back in his bag. After a few seconds, his XR watch blinked and glowed, flashing before returning to the default. Leo was now surrounded by an advanced blur barrier set 10 ft out from him. 

Anyone outside of that barrier would only see a walking blur however he can see through it perfectly fine.

He tapped the side of his visor and continued his walk to the pool party in his personal augmented reality. The next street had a thick section of grass that he had to trek through. He looked down at his Pokéballs, smirking to himself as he recalled who he had on him. He tossed all four of his Pokéballs into the air, and with a flash of light, he had his four trusty Pokémon partners out in front of him. 

_‘Alright, I got Infernape, Luxray, Passimian, and Incineroar with me,’_ Leo thought, doing a mental headcount. _‘Now let’s see if this mod really works.’_

Unbalanced, unstrategic and random as Leo’s team may have seemed, Leo had perfectly rational criteria for choosing the members of his team: fuckability. If the Pokémon was someone who made his dick throb with the thought of squirming underneath it, then that’s who he’d add to his team. 

He made his way in front of his newest addition to the group first, Incineroar. The buff, red and black-furred, 5’11” tiger-like Heel Pokémon stood a head taller than his trainer and smirked at his gaze. He knew _all_ the Pokémon knew that their trainer lusted after them. He put his hands behind his head, in a cocky manner, and then thrust his hips in front of his trainer. 

Leo felt the thick 9-inch member poking him, but dismissed the feeling. Being a lover of science himself he knew that the AR had its limitations. All these perceived senses, like the scent of Incineroar’s heavy musk washing over him, were only generated by his mind supplementing what he saw with what his other senses should feel. Diverting his gaze from Incineroar’s pits with a blush, Leo looked down and noticed that Incineroar’s spiny feline penis was poking him. He felt a brief flash of disappointment at the fact that he couldn’t feel it but was ecstatic that he could now _see_ Incineroar’s dick instead of having to imagine it. However, when Incineroar thrust against him again Leo was forced to take a step back as the member pushed against his chest, _‘strange...I shouldn’t be knocked back by a placebo effect.’_. He moved his hands in front of him watching as his in-game avatar copied his movements. 

Tentatively he reached out and placed his avatar’s hands on either side of Incineroar’s hard feline meat. Leo’s cock throbbed. He heard a heavy moan come from his pokemon as he rubbed the appendage. ‘ _Even though I know I can’t feel him...listening to his responses like this makes it easy to forget that detail._ ’ Not wanting to be late to his party he restrained himself from fully enjoying his playmate and moved to kiss the tip of the now weeping dick. ‘ _Again even though I know I can’t taste or smell him...seeing his throbbing meat this close...mmmm~ it’s almost like I can~._ ’

Panting and fully erect Leo took a step back from Incineroar. Licking the precum residing on his lip and enjoying the salty taste, _‘W-wait...I can taste him, t-that’s impossible._ ’ Pushing the thought away, he continued on.

 _‘Yes, it works,’_ Leo mentally noted with a cheer, before adopting a perverted grin _, ‘now let’s see the rest of them.’_ Keeping his appraisal in the feline family, for now, Leo moved on to Luxray. He felt a certain kinship with Luxray, finding it amusing that both he and the blue-black-furred lion-like Pokémon were based after the constellation Leo. 

The Gleaming eyes of the Pokémon came across as proud and haughty with a resting condescending face, but he was actually quite the softie if one managed to get past his intimidating countenance. Leo, having raised Luxray from a Shinx, knew exactly what to do to make him melt. He started scratching his fur, aiming for that sweet spot on his back. Once he hit the spot, Luxray’s face melted into an expression of bliss, and he became more like a dog. 

Satisfied with the Pokémon’s relaxed expression, Leo prepared to continue his examination of Luxray, but then the feline Pokémon surprised him by pouncing on him, pinning him to the ground. Once again the fact that he was knocked to the ground baffled him as he continued to dismiss the possibilities of this experience being real. 

Leo swore he could feel his breath, and he _definitely_ thought he could feel the thin, but long, 10-inch erection Luxray was poking at his face with. 

Luxray rutted against his face a little, nudging Leo’s face with his leaking boner. He gave Leo an expression like “see what your little games have done to me?” As much as Leo wanted to take responsibility and help the Gleam Eyes Pokémon out, he was on a schedule, so he told Luxray “not now” and Luxray acquiesced, moving his crotch away from Leo’s face and getting up off him.

Leo picked himself up and made his way over to his Passimian. His face began to heat up in anticipation. Though he loved felines, monkeys held a special place in his heart. And while Passimian was a lemur, not a monkey, he was simian enough to drive him wild. 

Plus Passimian was rather sporty and came across as a jock, another weakness of Leo’s. 

While capable of towering over him at 6’7”, Passimian was on all fours, as he typically was, so their heights were more level with each other. Despite his title, the Teamwork Pokémon was kind of a jerk, though less so when Leo first met him, having earned Passimian’s respect. Still, earning Passimian’s respect didn’t earn Leo a total pass from Passimian’s antics. When Leo was in close enough range to Passimian, he wasted no time grabbing Leo’s head and slamming it down his 9.5” shaft, forcing Leo to take it into the base in one go. 

Leo choked and gagged on his meat, creating a pleasurable sensation for Passimian, who started thrusting up into Leo’s mouth. Leo was too dazed to resist. He was so confused. How was it that he could feel his cock, and practically smell and taste his musk? Was he hallucinating? Preoccupied with such thoughts, he didn’t even try to push his partner off.

Fortunately for him, his #1 Pokémon was looking out for him, and Passimian was forced to retreat after Infernape sent a couple of embers at him, chasing him off. Luxray glared at Passimian for getting to be the first to get to try Leo’s mouth, despite the fact that Luxray had been on the team for almost as long as Infernape had. Leo took him in as a Shinx, shortly after he’d first got Chimchar from the professor. He felt it unfair that a newbie would take from him in such a manner, his mane beginning to spark at these thoughts.

Infernape was similarly unamused but sent a warning to Luxray not to start anything with a fellow team member...at least not while Leo was around.

Shaking himself out of his haze, Leo made his way to his (though he’d never vocalize such an opinion) favorite Pokémon. 

The Flame Pokémon was his first Pokémon, who he received from the professor when he began the game. 

The monkey-like Pokémon with the head of flaming hair was the shortest member of the team, just barely reaching 4’ at his full height, but he was both the strongest and fastest member of the team and commanded great respect as its most senior member, as well as its leader. He too was displeased with Passimian’s misconduct and made a note to punish him later.

When Leo finally faced Infernape, the Pokémon wasted no time and pulled Leo in to stick his tongue down the human’s throat. The other three Pokémon watched in shock and arousal as Infernape claimed their trainer’s mouth. Incineroar and Passimian quickly started jerking each other off to the sight. 

Leo was taken aback at first but quickly melted into the kiss. He needily frotted his weeping member against Infernape’s torso and was pleasantly surprised to feel Infernape’s 12-inch member poking him in the leg too. The other Pokémon were impressed, even Passimian couldn’t resist the thought of bottoming for Infernape once he got a look at his endowment.

But Infernape wasn’t done demonstrating who Leo _really_ belonged to. He took his tail and used it to pull down Leo’s pants (fortunately Leo was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, so no belts or buttons or zippers) and briefs. He then used his tail to start playing with Leo’s ass, circling around his hole gently.

Infernape directed a “come hither” motion at Luxray, who complied and made his way over to the pair, his weeping feline member dragging across the grass sending torturous spikes of pleasure up his body. Upon approaching the two of them, Luxray opened his mouth to vocalize his question and Infernape took advantage of this opening to shove his tail into the now surprised Luxray’s mouth. 

He swirled his tail around, swabbing Luxray’s mouth to get his tail wet before removing it from Luxray’s mouth with a pop.

He then used his now lubed tail and started prodding Leo’s hole a little before penetrating it a little with the tip, giving a few shallow tail thrusts. Leo moaned into Infernape’s mouth as he increased the speed of his frotting against his torso.

Infernape removed his tail from Leo’s ass and gestured once again to Luxray, who came forward again, warily this time, refusing to open his mouth. Infernape snickered into Leo’s mouth at the display, and then gestured to Luxray’s dick and Leo’s ass, indicating that he should have first go at it. 

Luxray looked at Infernape, shocked, he figured Infernape would want the first go at Leo’s ass. He gave Infernape a look that read “are you sure?” Infernape nodded in confirmation, wanting to make it up to Luxray for being the only one who didn’t get a real turn with Leo. Luxray gleefully bounded over to Leo and knocked him over again, onto Infernape, and then, mounted him in one thrust, Infernape mouth muffling the resulting loud moan Leo let out from feeling Luxray in his ass for the first time.

Leo was swimming in pleasure, but still couldn’t understand how this all felt so real. He figured he must be having a vivid hallucination and decided to stop thinking about it, just _let go_ and enjoy the experience. 

He knew he made the right choice when Infernape’s tail curled around his cock, making his breath hitch as the monkey started to jack him off. Between the kiss, his ass getting pounded, and Infernape’s tail, it wasn’t long before Leo came. 

Luxray followed suit shortly after, Leo’s ass contractions bringing him over the edge. He filled Leo’s ass with a sparking load as he continued to thrust inside, grinding his electric feline prongs to scrape at his clenching ass. Leo screamed into the kiss, feeling his lower stomach bulge with Luxray’s cream as the prongs pushed him into a second orgasm, covering Infernape’s torso in his trainer’s thick milk. 

As Luxray slowed and pulled out, Infernape pulled away from the kiss with a pop, making a satisfied expression at the saliva trail between his and Leo’s mouths and the dazed look in his trainer’s eyes. His 12-inch member was throbbing and begging for release, but he figured he’d deal with that later.

After a 10 minute break to recuperate from the wild and unexpected experience he just had, _‘Torma did a really good job, it felt so real,’_ he thought, he arranged his team as he liked and checked his potion supply. He briefly considered returning his team to their Pokéballs but quickly shut the idea down after the experience they just shared. He walked into the waist-high grass marveling as the grass moved and bent around him as if he was actually going through some tall grass, he could practically feel and smell the green plants. His gawking was cut short as he heard the cry of an Arcanine, a wide grin filled Leo’s face.

He’d been looking for a fifth member for a while, but none of the Pokémon he’d encountered could quite cut it. ‘Arcanine, _of course_ ,’ he thought, mentally facepalming at how he could’ve forgotten such an iconic Pokémon. The battle music picked up and his vision blurred as the AR transported him into a battle stage based on the terrain, in this case, a flat grassland. 

Arcanine stood twenty paces from Leo, the trainer called out to the front runner of his team, Luxray. The dog and cat growled at one another in a comedic fashion as a countdown displayed starting at 10. Leo crouched low pulling out a 7-inch long metal pole from his basketball shorts. With a twist of his middle finger, both ends of the quarterstaff shot out bringing it to its full length. Leo watched the count down as he deftly spun and twirled the staff to build up the momentum in it. Luxray crouched ready to initiate his first strike the moment their legs were unparalyzed. 

**_OK LET'S GIVE THIS A FUCKING GO THEN_ **

The counter flashed a red **0** and in the same second arcanine let out a flamethrower, however, Luxray was already dashing to the canine’s right, having supercharged its legs with lightning. He let it course through him as he tackled into the pup, executing the tackle flawlessly. 

Leo realized he could move his avatar in the combat zone but his actual movements were frozen in place probably to prevent him from running into any passerby or over the edge. The arcanine rolled with the tackle and popped up to his feet, dashing full force toward Luxray, hunkering down with a takedown tackle. 

Leo dashed forward doing some flips into a downward strike smacking the arcanine in the back forcing him to slam into the ground instead of into Luxray. Before Arcanine could get up, Luxray bit down into his thick neck and let out multiple strong jolts completing a thunder fang attack. 

Arcanine let out a pained whimper that turned into a moan as he became hard from the rough electric play. Luxray threw him to the side with a turn of his body and let the fire dog stand panting, rock hard, and shaking. Leo pet Luxray to tell him to stand down. Luxray glanced between the two, confused, before spotting the tent forming in Leo’s shorts.

Luxray smirked and walked a few paces away, rolling his eyes. Arcanine refocused his advances on Leo going in for a takedown. Leo sidestepped the attack taking note of the dog pokemon’s speed and force. Arcanine charges for a third-time, knot exposed on his cock, desperate to pin Leo and relieve himself. Leo felt the heat coming off the fire dog as he backflipped over the pup then pounced on the desperate pooch. They grappled and rolled around for a bit until Leo grabbed hold of his knot in one hand and bit down on his ear. His other hand clamped down on his snapping maw. 

Arcanine whimpers and cries out, as his dick shot out a stream of precum from the rough play. A prompt popped up “Capture Or Ravage?” Leo selected the Capture option and a bar appeared, replacing Leo and Arcanine’s health bar. On one end it says loss with a pick of Arcanine brutally fucking his ass at the other end it says capture with a pic of him fucking Arcanine’s ass.

After selecting “capture”, the AR around him went still. His Pokémon and the Arcanine were like statues, the scenery frozen as if he had stepped into a still-life painting. A translucent screen appeared in front of him, and he heard the same young-sounding voice from before. “I assume, at this point, you’ve already seen the new “upgrades” that have been made to your Pokémon?” Leo blushed and nodded in response for a second before realizing he probably couldn’t see him.

The voice continued, “this is a special pre-recording that I made just for you, _Cuja_. Other players will get a machine-generated voice, but you get the _privilege_ of hearing _my_ voice,” Leo could almost _hear_ the cocky smirk he just _knew_ was on the face of whoever this boy was, ‘Torma27, probably,’ Leo mused. 

“So you’ve finally gotten to the real _fun_ I’ve added in here, the ‘Capture or Ravage’ mechanic. I wanted you to be the first to try it out before I released it to the public, as thanks for your long-time support and your _brilliant_ suggestion, hehehe. So here’s how it works, it’s like a more lustful version of a Pokémon fight. Like a regular Pokémon fight, you have to wear the Pokémon down before you can capture them or finish them off. Ravage means you fuck ‘em and leave ‘em, Capture means you fuck ‘em to assert your dominance and then they join your team. You can have your Pokémon help you out, of course, but I suspect you’ll want to handle this one on your own, hehe. Well, that’s it. Pretty straightforward right? When then, I’ll leave you to it, enjoy, hehehe…” the voice finished, trailing off.

The screen in front of Leo contracted into a line and then disappeared. Shortly after, the world unpaused and things reverted to normal, the Pokémon and scenery resuming its motion. A whimper from Arcanine snapped Leo out of it and reminded him of what he was doing before he was interrupted by the instructions. Arcanine was on his back, his weeping cock out for everyone to see, as he desperately begged for attention. It would seem Leo's strategy had already been laid out for him. As Sam said, he had to wear the Pokémon out before he "captured" him, and this was the perfect solution. He squeezed the canine pokémon dick and his hand and gave a couple of rough tugs, the Arcanine squirming and whining at the sensation. "Oh? You like that, boy?" he asked coyly, accentuating his question with more tugs. Arcanine merely whined some more in response. "Hehe, don't worry"—he said, increasing the speed of his strokes—"Cuja's gonna take _good_ care of you". 

More whines spilled out of the Legendary Pokémon's mouth as Leo roughly stroked him to near completion. He began to thrash wildly on the ground as the sensations racked his canine body. He was completely at Leo's mercy. But before Arcanine could reach the edge, Leo deliberately and dramatically slowed down the pace of his strokes, making Arcanine thrash even more and whine, humping the air in a desperate attempt to get more.

Leo chuckled at the display, "don't worry, I'm not gonna just leave you like this," he said, straddling the Arcanine and putting his weight down to prevent his thrusting. He used his new vantage point to take an appraising look at Arcanine's thick, 10-and-a-half inch "red rocket". Deciding that he would indeed like it in his mouth, Leo wasted no more time and put the tip into his mouth. 

Though he should've been used to it by now, he was still taken aback by the taste and how _real_ it was. His brain had been successfully fooled by the hyper-realistic AR. Though he'd only given a blowjob for the first time earlier that day, thanks to Passimian, Leo figured it couldn't be _too_ difficult and started experimenting. He swirled his tongue around Arcanine's tip for a bit and then started bobbing up and down. He also took care to fondle Arcanine's knot while doing so, stimulating Arcanine from both ends.

Leo's experimentation proved fruitful, and Arcanine started bucking into Leo's mouth in earnest. The gold part of the double-sided bar floating above started gaining ground toward "capture", while the red part was in retreat. 

Leo was prepared for this from his time with Passimian and did his best to relax his throat and take it in. But he wasn't prepared for the fight still left in Arcanine. The Pokémon flipped them both over so that _he_ was the one pinning _Leo_ , and used his new leverage to drive his cock down Leo's throat. All despite his best efforts to relax his throat and take it in, Arcanine's rapid thrusting against his face was still too much, and he ended up gagging and choking on Arcanine's dick, the convulsions of his throat sending more pleasure through Arcanine. 

Suddenly, it was the gold part of the health bar that was in retreat with the red part rapidly gaining ground. Incineroar and even Passimian looked on in concern for their trainer and even the haughty-looking Luxray had an eyebrow raised at the display. But Infernape seemed to not be concerned in the slightest and the other Pokémon turned around at the sound of slapping skin to see that he was instead enjoying the show, leisurely stroking his 12" meat as he watched his trainer gargle Arcanine's cock. The other Pokémon were stunned at the fact that he could be so leisurely jacking off in such a desperate situation, and Infernape told them, in the language that only Pokémon can understand, to relax and have faith in their trainer.

And indeed, Infernape was correct to think so, because while Leo was down, he was not out. Though he was struggling to breathe around Arcanine's cock, he was also enjoying the musk from Arcanine's balls as they repeatedly slapped his face, and was able to recover enough energy to bite down on Arcanine's dick, hoping that it would get Arcanine to release him.

But his plan backfired and had the opposite effect. The fire-type Pokémon actually _enjoyed_ the sensation and buried his cock as far down Leo’s throat as it would go before he came, down Leo’s throat, like a fire hydrant, Leo’s gagging and choking only serving to increase his output.

As Arcanine’s flow subsided, Leo thought he was home free. Arcanine proved to be tougher than he expected, but still ultimately manageable. Leo looked up to see the health bar and noticed that Arcanine’s red had nearly captured the whole thing and his gold was practically on the margins but figured that Arcanine was pretty worn out and that it was time to begin his counterattack, feeling energized. However, it would seem that he miscalculated again because as he went to get up, he found out that Arcanine wasn’t _quite_ done yet as he began to yet again send fluid down Leo’s throat, but instead of cum, it was his piss. Leo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the Arcanine used him as a urinal and apparently was not done with Leo as he gave shallow thrusts into Leo’s mouth, making sure he could taste it.

The gold on the health bar was almost completely overtaken and the bar started to flash red warningly. Incineroar and Passimian's concern had only increased, and even Luxray's countenance was one of alarm as the situation looked dire, his mane letting out sparks in his agitation as he looked. 

They turned to Infernape for direction only to stare in disbelief at the fact that the only change in his demeanor was that he was stroking himself at an elevated tempo, the sound of skin echoing loudly.

Figuring that their leader was MIA, the other three decided to take things into their own hands and prepared to jump to their trainer's rescue, but Infernape flicked a few embers at them, landing in front of their feet. They whirled around to face their leader and saw that he was holding one finger up in a gesture meaning "wait", pointing to Leo's crotch. Luxray, who had the keenest sight in the group looked at where Infernape was pointing and saw something he'd missed before in his panic. Despite being down, Leo was not out. He was humping the air, and his basketball shorts were _straining_ , and a wet spot was forming.

Luxray looked back to Infernape who gave him a smug, knowing grin. Apparently, the little fucker _liked_ what was happening. Luxray, blushing slightly, echoed Infernape's directive to stand down, and the other two hesitantly acquiesced. Luxray's corroboration was enough to make them doubt they had the full picture, it seemed they were clearly missing something, so they'd wait.

Arcanine's stream ended and he collapsed on top of Leo, finally worn out. Leo knew that _this_ was his chance, for real this time. He resummoned his quarterstaff and used it as a makeshift lever to push the canine off him, allowing him to finally stand up, dropping his shorts in the process.

He then made his way over to Arcanine's ass, and, without any prep or warning, shoved his entire 8.5" into Arcanine, going balls deep on the first thrust. Arcanine howled, surprised at the sudden turn of events, but found himself quickly enjoying himself, trying to push back into Leo's thrusts.

Infernape smirk grew wider at the turn of events, he'd always known that his trainer had it under control. He turned to look at the other Pokémon and found that Incineroar and Passimian were jacking each other off again, while Luxray was standing at attention, but lacked the means to address his problem. Infernape figured he'd give Luxray a helping hand and snuck around behind him. He wrapped his tail around Luxray's shaft and started stroking him, causing him to purr in pleasure and gratitude.

But Infernape also aimed to help himself out. He stopped stroking himself and used his now free hands to grab both sides of Luxray's furry ass. Luxray jerked his head back to see what the monkey was doing to him but was made to turn back around and cry out in pleasure as Infernape started to grind his meat across Luxray's hole, without actually penetrating him. Luxray's purring increased in volume as he bucked back into Infernape's shallow thrusts, trying to get him to stick it in him.

Infernape chuckled at this display and continued hotdogging the feline Pokémon. Unfortunately for Luxray, he had no intent on honoring that request, no, he was saving his load for Leo, and just needed someone to rut against for a bit.

Meanwhile, Arcanine continued to pant and whine as Leo kept driving into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Arcanine was still reeling from the turn of events and the constant assault on his sweet spot was not helping his mind clear any. He had originally planned to mount the human himself once he took a brief break, not the other way around. His train of thought was completely shattered when Leo reached down and started to fondle his cock again, the sensation of Leo lightly dragging his nails down his cock driving Arcanine wild with pleasure. With a loud howl, Arcanine came for a second time, this time on the grass instead of Leo's mouth.

The tightening of Arcanine's ass was enough for Leo and with a loud moan of his own—that was muffled in Arcanine's back fur—he came deep into the canine’s ass. 

After a moment to catch his breath he heard a repeating _*pling*_ noise above his head. He looked up and saw that the health bar had been completely filled with gold, Arcanine's red had been completely erased. Leo had done it. The word "CAPTURE" was flashing over the health bar in big red and white—like a Pokéball—block letters.

Leo tapped the word and watched as it changed into a Pokéball and dropped onto Arcanine’s head. The large pup vanished in a blur of red and Leo felt himself land on the soft grass. He looked to the pokeball and held his breath as it gave a shake, then another, and a third and a torturously long pause before it sealed with a click. Arcanine had been successfully captured. Leo then immediately released Arcanine from the Pokéball, not wanting to keep him cooped up in there. He was still worn out and panting as Arcanine saw that he was out of the Pokéball and was facing Leo. Unsure of what was going on, he was surprised when his face was hit with a stream of liquid. Remembering what he had seen from all the feral dog porn he'd watch, Leo remembered that dogs claimed what was "theirs" by pissing on it, and decided to do the same to Arcanine.

Arcanine whimpered as he adopted a submissive posture, fully accepting that the human had beaten him and that he was a member of Leo's pack now.

Having settled that, Leo stood up and realized that during the capture section he was moving like normal and blushed, realizing that he actually just pissed in the middle of the street. Although he is covered by the blur shield he was still standing in public completely naked save his sweat-soaked shirt. 

Though public indecency, urination and sex are all socially acceptable with little more than a weird look as punishment for such acts, Leo being extremely shy and introverted still made his anxiety spike in his realization of what he just did. 

He stood over the wet spot where he urinated on Arcanine and pulled the ‘mess be gone wand’ he always carried on his person in his bag. It was rumored that one of Mr. Scarfield's kids designed the handy cleaning device. 

After pulling it out he was surprised by the fact that his AR had included it in his avatar’s bag as well. Setting the device from personal clean to surface clean, he used the hose to coat the area in water. Then, he swapped the function over to the suction function and absorbed all of the contaminated liquid. The liquid was then converted to steam for easy clean up as the solid debris was left in a small bag attachment. Leo put the wand away feeling a little bit of redemption after cleaning his mess up. 

Leo checked his watch and sighed realizing he only had an hour left to make it there blushing a little at how distracted he’d been. He decided to put his Pokèmon in their balls for the time being. He picked up his shorts and briefs, rolled them up and tucked them in his bag enjoying the feeling of the wind on his cum-soaked flaccid cock. His dick throbbed in the wind as he silently contemplated, _“There’s no real harm in it if no one can see me... right?”_

He proceeded to sneak around all of the ace trainers and mountain climbers that littered the path. He was within a block of the pool and had managed to avoid almost all fights with only encountering two more wild encounters that he didn’t indulge himself in to his Pokémon's displeasure, but he promised that he would treat them all to a reward later, when he wasn’t on a schedule. 

He was hit with one more temptation as he spotted his first youngster trainer this entire route walking down the path opposite of him. Leo mused to himself, _“well the trip only took me 20 minutes since I avoided all of those fights back there, I guess it couldn’t hurt to have one Pokébattle, right? Odd though... all of the other trainers had been immobile or on a circular path pattern.”_

Before he could contemplate it further the youngster looked over at him and they locked eyes. Leo took in the youngster's appearance, he had dark skin and brown hair tied back in dreadlocks. He had on yellow shorts, a shirt with a picture of a Froakie's head on it, a blue bandana, and a bandage on one of his cheeks. As the youngster did the same and took in Leo's appearance. The youngster had a rather unique appearance as far as youngsters went.

He was a young boy with dark brown skin and a curly brown afro. He wore a dark blue hoodie and grey basketball shorts, a combination that Leo found to be quite cute. In fact, everything about this youngster was cute to Leo. ' _He looks so much like Paulo. Like a younger Paulo_ ,' Leo thought, thinking about the boy in school who he had a major crush on. ' _Except for the hair_ ,' Leo mused, realizing that the youngster's afro was different from his Paulo's dreads. The resemblance was so striking that Leo thought that the game somehow reached into his thoughts and pulled out an image of his crush as an NPC for him. ' _Torma probably left it as another one of his presents for me_ ,' Leo figured, ' _messed up the hair though_.' Though, despite the hair, Leo was still pretty happy with the boy in front of him, remembering what he got to do with Arcanine. His satisfaction only grew when A huge grin filled the youth’s face as he ran over to Leo, Pokéball in hand.

“Hey mister, my brother won’t be here for a few more minutes mind playing with me till he comes back.”

Leo's cock throbbed as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Sure kid, I'd love to _play_ with you, hehehe," Leo said, not being able to fully keep the lecherous grin off his face.

The youngster adopted a more bashful face as he saw the look on Leo's face. His bright eagerness was replaced with shyness. He then looked down and noticed Leo’s state of undress from the bottom down, staring at his dick as it swayed freely. The kid was blushing at this point, despite the darkness of his skin. All in all, Leo found this picture absolutely _enticing_. "Great!" the youngster cheered, happy to have a playmate. 

With the opening dialogue complete, the AR spun again as battle music played.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
